whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōjō Satoko
Character Summary Satoko's parents were supporters of the Dam Project in Hinamizawa and were shunned by all villagers, who called them "traitors", because most of the town though the dam project was a terrible idea, since it would flood Hinamizawa. After Satoko's parents died from falling off a cliff (whether they fell off theselves or were pushed off by a deranged Satoko is debatable), she and her brother Satoshi were taken in by their uncle and aunt. Satoko was abused during that time and always clung to her brother. When the Watanagashi Festival came around, her aunt was killed and a drunk bum was charged for her murder, though many believe Satoshi had killed her to protect his sister. Satoshi then disappeared, Teppei fled to Okinomiya and Satoko started living with Rika. Satoko, despite her past, is an energetic and playful girl. She has a very distinctive laugh, and loves to set traps to play pranks on her friends (mostly on Keiichi). Her traps can be dangerous, however; in Matsuribayashi-hen, she set traps for the Yamainu, some of which proved fatal. Satoko refereed to Satoshi as "Nii-Nii", a cute term for big brother, when he was around, and has since called Keiichi this, as well as calling Shion the female equivalent, "Nee-Nee". It is interesting to note in previous arcs, Shion has murdered Satoko. Physical Description Satoko has short blonde hair and, depending on the media, either red, pink or purple-ish eyes. She is also fairly short, though she's taller than Rika, and has sharp canine teeth. She wears a black headband most of the time. On school days, Satoko wears a green dress with a yellow tie, a white serrafuku collar and black tights and shoes. On her free days, she wears a pink, sleeveless shirt, shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. Relationships Satoshi Hojo Satoko is Satoshi's younger sister. Early on in the series, Satoko was completely dependent on Satoshi, thinking that Satoshi would always come to her aid whenever her soiree goes bad. However, when Satoshi disappeared, she blamed herself for always clinging to him. She vowed to become more independent from that point on. Satoko loves her brother, and Satoshi returns her feelings. Keiichi Maebara Satoko has a somewhat negative relationship with Keiichi, as she likes to practice her trap-making skills on him, and Keiichi resents her for doing such things. Nonetheless, Satoko can trust on Keiichi as Keiichi can to Satoko when the odds are against them. Satoko sometimes calls Keiichi 'Nii-nii,' due to his resemblance to Satoko's brother Satoshi. Shion Sonozaki Satoko's relationship with Shion took off with a rocky start. Shion initially hated Satoko for always clinging to the love of her life, Satoshi, and even threw books at her in retaliation. Later, when Satoshi disappeared in Meakashi-hen, Shion started killing those who she deemed responsible for his disappearance. Satoko was crucified, and was stabbed repeatedly with a dagger. Later in the series, Shion took care of Satoko, under Satoshi's wishes. The two of them share a sisterly relationship from that point on. Trivia *It is suggested that Satoko has extraordinary strength for someone her age. An example is when she shoved Keiichi twice across the room after he harmlessly pet her. *It is implied that Satoko is color blind, because she had a difficult time distinguishing broccoli from cauliflower. Live Action Erena Ono plays as Hojo Satoko in the 2008 movie Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and its sequel. See Also Satoshi Hojo Teppei Hojo Category:Characters